


Siamese

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [43]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Karedevil Bingo, Prompt- Heartbeat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Karen and Matt have recently started sleeping together and it's hard to sleep when they can't keep their hands off of each other.
Relationships: Karedevil, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Karedevil fics [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1116681
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Karedevil Bingo





	Siamese

**Author's Note:**

> This fic hopefully fills my bingo prompt " _heartbeat_ ". 
> 
> Title from the song [_Diecinueve_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPVvRvOwKGI) by Maga. This is the quote that inspired me: “ _And we slept so close together, that we woke up siamese and measured time in heartbeats. _”__

Given the kind of life they both lived, no one would expect them to be heavy sleepers. They went to bed exhausted and sleep deprived, but they had been through so much that the moment they closed their eyes, their darkest memories and their worst fears appeared and ruined what could have been a good night’s sleep. 

They hoped it would get better when they started sleeping together. They felt so relaxed when they were in bed, drowsily caressing each other’s skin, limbs tangled, hands and lips wandering over the newly conquered territories. Their bodies would fit together so perfectly that even their hearts would beat in unison. They would fall asleep easily like this. Her ghosts would be gone, his demons too. Matt’s bed felt like a safe place for both of them, a shelter from the real world. But that was no guarantee of them getting enough sleep. The only difference was the reason. They would get no more than a couple of hours of sleep before temptation would wake them up. 

Sometimes it was her smell. She would turn around, and her hair would spread right in front of him. No matter how soothingly her heart could beat and how deep his sleep was, he would wake up craving like a kid in front of a candy shop. Other times it was his sheets. She would feel how slippery they were and remember where she was. Then, she’d move her legs to get a little closer to him and intertwine their feet. After that, her hands would move as well and his would do the same, looking for a better place to be.

It was hard to sleep with such a treat at their fingertips. 

One evening, after several sleepless nights, they took a long, recreational shower and went to bed determined to get some real rest for once. Matt whispered _sleep well_ with a smirk as he got into bed and she shook her head with a soft laugh and said _we can try_. She knew there was nothing they could do, but even if they were not exactly good losers, they had happily accepted to throw the towel on this one. 

Their eyes were closed a few seconds later and they fell asleep almost immediately. However, their muscle memory soon made them stir, looking for each other’s favourite spots. It was not long before they went back into action. Their bodies started sliding the way they had learned to do, like magnetic puzzle pieces that just could not stay apart: feet going easy, legs as well, his chest pressed against her back, his left arm finding some space under her neck, her left hand immediately in his. 

A minute later, his right arm embraced her, but he first took a moment to stroke the arm she had resting over her waist and her hip. Then, he started caressing her belly with his fingertips, careful not to tickle. They were still half asleep, but his hands had memorized each one of her pores and he was unconsciously taking pleasure in the familiarity of her skin. 

His fingers began drawing a spiral around her belly button, going upwards later to outline her nipples with his thumb. Karen was accommodating the sensations in her sleep and her heartbeat was still calm, but she let out a quiet gasp when she felt him grabbing one of her breasts. Her heartbeat changed its rhythm then and he could tell she was waking up. He reacted kissing her shoulder, then placing little kisses on his way to her neck. She pressed her lower back against him and moved her hair aside so that he could have better access to her nape. His right hand took note of her approval and started moving downwards, stopping where he knew she wanted him. Her speeding heart started hammering out that promising rhythm that helped him tune in to her to play his favorite harmonies.

She placed her right leg over his to let him move more easily, and he chuckled against the back of her neck, knowing neither of them would sleep until they had finished what he had started. 

Despite her drowsiness, she knew there was nothing else she’d rather be doing. 

“Do you want to know how long it‘s been tonight?” she asked, opening her eyes to have a look at the clock. 

“Why sleep when we can be doing this?”

She turned her head, looking for his lips, and he kissed her and kept touching her and moving until he felt her throbbing around his fingers. 

“This is so much better than sleeping,” she said with a tiny voice as she stretched her arm to get a condom from the drawer in the nightstand. 

“It’s ok, Karen. I know it’s late and we have to—” 

He had to stop talking when he felt her sitting by his side and rolling the condom down on him. Her hand started moving up and down, as if he needed any extra help with it. Her mere presence had always been more than enough, but now, feeling her naked body, tasting her skin, smelling her orgasm, listening to her mesmerizing heartbeat… how could he resist her?

“Don’t you prefer this?”

He chuckled as she pecked him and turned around to lie on her stomach. She took a deep breath, placed a pillow under her belly and started rubbing her clit, waiting for him to join her. 

She did not have to wait long. He was soon inside of her, not willing to waste a single chance to be there anymore. He would take every opportunity to cover her with his body, to get lost among her hair, to grab her hips and thrust and thrust until he could hear nothing but her heartbeat, her moans, his name and, when he could wait no longer, hers. 

“We might regret this in the morning,” she said when she got her breath back, her heart slowly returning to its normal rhythm. 

“Isn’t that what you said yesterday?” he asked, laughing. 

“And I’ll probably say it again tomorrow.”

“Or maybe later…”

“Later?” 

He shrugged. 

“Karen, I know we have a lot of work tomorrow, but I also know this...”

He bent over her and ran the tip of his tongue slowly from her lower back to her nape, giving her goosebumps on the way. 

“Yeah, there’s no way I can fight that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading.


End file.
